Data transaction processing and related accounting tracking has typically involved intensive manual effort and, in instances where automatic processing has been used, intensive user intervention. For example, transaction processes involve the use of a variety of transaction documents such as orders, invoices, receipts and bills of lading (BOL). These types of transaction documents include information associated with the transaction that is used by parties to the transaction to monitor and process the transaction.
Data transaction documents are electronically processed for a multitude of different types of business applications. Interaction data (e.g., electronic or physical documents) describing characteristics of a particular transaction often includes a multitude of types of information that are presented in many different formats. In addition, when such an interaction involves the sale of a product from a seller to a buyer, there are often multiple parties to the transaction in addition to the buyer and seller, such as shippers, financial institutions, distributors and regulatory agencies (e.g., customs, taxation agencies). Often, transaction data from one party is not in a format that is readily discernible relative to data from other parties, requiring extensive effort to organize the data from different parties into categories. Parsing electronic documents and other types of data in order to identify and categorize transaction data can be a time consuming and expensive task, while also being highly susceptible to error.
A variety of transactions are particularly susceptible to processing difficulties relating to transaction data identification and categorization. For example, pre-payment reconciliation and auditing for a particular business transaction are often automatically carried out electronically at a transaction processor. Documents or other transaction information used for these functions can arrive at the transaction processor in either an untimely manner or in a format that is unsuitable for identification and categorization of the documents into particular transactions. Documents relating to a single transaction may well use different accounting codes for the same information. In addition, different users (business entities) often implement different types of accounting classification approaches, with the accounting codes being applicable to one or more accounting classifications.
Another type of incompatibility that has made transaction processing difficult is related to the common scenario wherein reference numbers or codes used by different parties to identify a particular transaction or to identify data within a transaction are not compatible. For example, in transactions involving buyers and sellers, sellers maintain transaction data organized by reference numbers or codes generated by the seller. Buyers typically must access the data using a seller's reference number or codes rather than the buyer's reference number. In addition, buyers and sellers typically use different reference numbers or codes for different characteristics of the transaction, making the monitoring and management of the transaction difficult. Moreover, other parties to the transaction wishing to obtain transaction data may well need to obtain specific access to the party's codes for classification of the data. For instance, where a monitoring agency is to gather and process transaction data such as expense and revenue data, the agency must typically learn the particular party's system in order to process expense, revenue and other data.
Expense-related aspects such as payment and billing of traditional transactions are particularly susceptible to billing errors and fraud. For example, there often is little to no connection between expenditures and the type of expense in which the expenditure is to be classified. This may result in improper classification or no classification at all. Auditing errors related to improper expense classification may then also occur. In addition, other aspects of a transaction, such the entry of information into an accounting system (e.g., a General Ledger) and/or the use of data for tax or auditing purposes, can often be delayed while aspects of a particular transaction are being identified and categorized. For example, an improper expense classification may take months to discover, with associated functions (e.g., realizing a tax reduction in relation to a business expense) being correspondingly delayed.
Accounting-related information is also particularly susceptible to errors and fraud. For instance, when data on invoices or other documents is manually coded to accounting codes, there is significant opportunity for individuals to inadvertently, or sometimes even deliberately, misunderstand classification policy and record the expense against the wrong accounting code. When costs are rolled up at end of period, certain cost categories may look like they are within guideline when, in fact, significant expense have simply been booked to different accounts.
Accounting-related errors, accidental or otherwise, are detrimental for a variety of reasons. Proper accounting classification of accounting data is key to corporate compliance with rules related to the Generally Accepted Accounting Principles (GAAP) standards in general and Sarbanes-Oxley Act in particular. In fact, without reliable accounting classification, a company's profit and loss (P&L) statement generally does not provide a reliable indicator of the company's financial health.
Additional costs also arise as a result of existing inefficiencies in a variety of transaction-processing approaches. Many of the costs are individually small, but very large in the aggregate. For example, typical parties to transactions incur administrative costs including those relating to the costs for creating and delivering transaction documents, resolving billing disputes, providing a signed copy of documents to other parties and posting accounts receivable. In addition, the cost of parsing, recognizing and categorizing documents related to these and other items add to the administrative costs of transactions.
An additional challenge to transaction management involves the inability to obtain immediate information regarding a transaction. Transaction data from one party is typically not readily available to other parties to the transaction without direct access to private-party systems. Since the process is largely conducted manually, it is very difficult to track a transaction and real-time data is particularly difficult to come by. For example, there are various manual steps involved in order to learn of the status of shipment or payment.
The above and other difficulties in the management and coordination of business transactions have presented challenges to the effective and efficient management of business transactions.